Jiraiya's Tribute
by Theteacher
Summary: Hmm. Well I wrote this story because I think Jiraiya is just as good at wearing a mask as Naruto. Now multiple chapters of one shots that sort of have an order but still not related one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Jiraiya's Lonely Days**

"Blah"-someone talking

'_Blah_'- someone thinking

Okay I wrote this a long time ago and finally decided to publish it.

* * *

The rain slowly drizzled out of the black sky. The dark clouds filled the dark heavens like the ones clouding Jiraiya's heart.

'_Why_? _Why did you go?' _A mixed expression of sadness and confusion could be seen on the perverts face.

The wind had just picked up and was tugging hard at Jiraiya's coat. Just like the guilt tugging on his soul

Jiraiya stared in to the puddle that was growing in front of him.

Drip. Plop, plop. Drip. Plop, plop. Drip. The puddle's fluid finally reached a new size and connected with another one. The contents of each swirled into one another feeding each other… Feeding off each other.

Jiraiya sighed and tilted his head upward. "Sensei." He whispered. "Does the pain of your everlasting torture compare to this?"

The log that was speared into the ground and that Jiraiya was leaning on cracked.

'_Hate. Does anyone really know the meaning of that word? I could never hate you but… I hate what you have done to us._'

He gazed upon his toughened hand. It was the hand of a shinobi. '_I would trade everything just to have another chance to stop you._'

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Jiraiya laughed as he spoke the words.

'_Then why is it almost always necessary to have it to change things that never should have happened_.'

'It's late I should be going.' He slowly pushed off the post but stopped.

"Do you really hate us…" he spoke the words softly, coldly, regretfully.

"Damn it's been thirty years but…"

'_It still hurts the same amount._'

He banged his fist against the wood and bent his head down.

'_I guess I just need to let go of everything these bonds they hurt us as much as they heal us. But without the pain there would be no bliss no pleasure_.'

"But sometimes I don't know. I don't know if it is worth it."

"I have no hate for you my old friend but the love I once had for you has disappeared and in place of it has come guilt."

He slowly walked away. From the wooden post rain now pounding the ground hard and there was a thick layer of spray around the man who slowly grew smaller.

"Good-bye… Brother."

The tired old man said something more but it was lost to the howling of the wind. Soon all that was left in the little field was a wooden post. And a rectangular stone that was chipped and cracked.

The moon was slowly rising to its peak. The moon had a yellowish glow which gave enough light that the words on a small grave stone were barely visible. The stone had carved into it "Orochimaru a friend: His body may walk the earth but his soul has long departed."

Soon a cloud came and covered up the moons luminescent light ending the anniversary of Orochimaru's betrayal.


	2. Naruto's opinion

**Chapter 2: Naruto's Opinion**

Jiraya sat down on a slowly, decaying log. The place was perfect around him trees blocked the beautiful light that fell from the sky except for a golden line of line that sketed its way to the book Jiraiya was holding, from the heavens Slowly he reached for his note book. With shaking hands he lifted his hand to the small piece of paper and began to write.

The letters were squiggly at first but the more he wrote the steadier his hand became until at last with a final sigh he began writing fluidly. She could never love him the way he wanted her to.

* * *

Naruto slowly entered his office, the Hokage's office and with a rebellious grin he began to look over his favorite part of the job giving out missions. He tossed his orange Hokage hat onto the coat rack and smiled to see the list of missions already on the desk.

He was trouble and even though he was hailed as a genious for deviseing a plan that reduced shinobi casualties by fifty percent he felt as though he owed hi village more.

It was he who had proposed not putting teams together by their rank in the academy but rather by a test given by him. Yes he was a busy man but the benefits of this process were undeniable.

He had decided instead of teachers who may be biased choosing teams he would have them be advisers to him while he tested them for intelligence, strength, and other characteristics.

**Boom**

Naruto ducked as the door was kicked open and a kunai whizzed over his head. "What the hell oba-chan? I'm actually working." Naruto yelled in annoyance as Tsunade faced him grinning manically.

"Yes brat but I need someone to keep in line and I can't find Jiraiya any where" The twenty year old looking woman said.

"More like you need some one to keep you in line," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Tsunade heard what the blonde said but she was more confused than annoyed, "What do you mean kid?"

Naruto had truly grown mature and thoughtful to attain his position even so he was quite surprised when Tsunade had no idea what he was talking about.

* * *

Jiraiya slowly stood up putting away his pencil and nodded. He forced his tired face into a perverted grin and stood up. If he could not attain her love he would do everything in his power to make her happy.

* * *

"Well you do know Tsunade that the only reason he is always so perverted in front of you is so you can feel easier around him."

Tsunade opened her mouth to interrupt but Naruto cut her off.

"In truth he would act civil and nice if he thought you could love him. But he knows for you it would be too hard. He knows he recovered from the loss of Orochimaru better than you. He copes and doesn't let it interfere with his work"

Tsunade stared in shock at the young Hokage, realizing her worst fears were true.

Jiraiya_ is my best friend and I always treated him like… Sakura treated Naruto. Oh god. What have I done._

Tsunade needed an excuse to leave but before she could speak Naruto handed her the opportunity.

"Now if you'll excuse me Oba-chan I have business to attend to."

Tsunade quickly darted out of the room. She needed to leave get a drink… " I need to Leave… Is this the real reason I left the first time." She swallowed she had gambled away ran off on private adventures to forget how much Jiraiya loved her.

Naruto tensed, he knew the rest of the morning would be stressful, but his teacher had done so much for him. And anyway to help his teacher would be an honor Naruto would gladly accept. Konoha offered him a teacher no other village could and for that he was eternally grateful. It was the reason he would die at a moments notice if it would benefit his home.

_Sensei you took me as your student when you were still so saddened about the loss of your last you student. You taught me though I showed you no respect and most importantly you showed me the path good friends are supposed to take. You made me Hokage._

* * *

Jiraiya walked into the brilliant and overwhelming light of the world. His conscious, hopes, dreams, and true identity were left in the seclusion of the peaceful forest as he braced himself for life. Glancing one more time at the orange book he made his way to the baths. Every time he went he felt as if he was betraying her. Yet for her he went.

And even though he only did this to maintain his image to stop the change he was so afraid of, he couldn't help but like the view.


End file.
